With the continuing trend towards miniaturization of integrated circuits (ICs), there is a need for transistors to have higher drive currents with increasingly smaller dimensions. FinFET technology is becoming more prevalent as device size continues to shrink. Silicon-on-insulator (SOI) finFET devices have excellent electrical performance. However, the cost of manufacturing SOI finFETs can be high. Bulk finFETs, where there is no insulator film between the fins and the substrate, have a lower manufacturing cost as compared with a SOI finFET. However, bulk finFETs are prone to leakage currents which can degrade the electrical performance. It is therefore desirable to have improved methods and structures for implementation of finFET devices.